scarred
by rogueon
Summary: that one night that one foolish thought changed everything.nobody can know what truly happened, they can only imagine. after another fight with wally Artemis left the cave in the middle of the night angry,and be at the wrong place wrong time. drugged taken away,and rapped. you can die inside,but with the right help you can get through it Artemis is found but what happened was she?
1. Chapter 1

** very short story i know the summary sucks but just something that has been eating up at me. i hate to let it out to feel some peace. anyway review :) and good luck oh and also if there are any mistake let me know im open to constructive critic.  
**

Whoever thought that living in Gotham was a good idea was an idiot, and whoever thought about going out at night for a walk was an even bigger idiot. There are only certain areas that may qualify as reasonably less dangerous than others. But things like this don't matter to some people. People like the crime lords, drug dealers, homeless people cuz like lets face it what do the homeless have to lose. There are also those who are packing with pretty yet dangerous toys in case someone tries to mess around.

_Artemis B-07_ the computer announced.

"Stupid. Idiot" Artemis said as she stepped out of the 'out of order' phone booth in to the alley way. she in pure frustration kicked the trash can nearest to her. "how dare he call me easy. _I_ should focus more on training ha what joke!" her fist tightened more as she thought about it even more and more in her head. "if anyone knows how to ruin a night leave it to kid-jack…" she trailed on zipping her jacket and adjusting her coaler upwards, walking out of the alley way preparing for the cool breeze that may come and welcome her in to the dark and nasty streets of Gotham.

It was late, quite late no one with fear for their life would casually be strolling around this late at night. However a girl like Artemis can hold her own, hence no fear of the night. Seriously with a past childhood like hers the only that she would fear is probably the idea of love. Nothing scares a person more than heart ache the mental emotional pain that it gives.

Angry and lost in thought Artemis walked almost 3 blocks over to a more shady area of the neighborhood.

"argghh, was suppose to turn left three blocks earlier…." Artemis finnaly understood where she was at. *whistle* a guy from one of the rundown town houses whistled at Artemis. Not that she was dressed in anyway wrong just normal skinny jeans a tank top with a jacket zipped up.

"hey girl are you lost?" the other guy asked who was sitting on the stairs steppes with a few other boys around the age of 18-22. Artemis ignored and turned around before crossing their way. Just as she turned she hit a hard chest of some ones. That someone grabbed both of her wrists pulling her in close.

"hey you can't leave now stepping into our hood." Artemis fidget to get loose but truth be told he was strong and did have a good hold on her.

"you don't want to be doing this. Let go" Artemis said firmly not at all scared but angry.

"whaoo, aren't you a feisty one." He said looking in her eyes, he then spun her around to hold her by the waist and under her face. All the other boys were rounding up and coming in close. Just then some girls who almost looked like prostitutes came along to stand by some of the boys.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." And with that said she stepped on his foot. He yelped and loosened his grip on her allowing her to turn around and punch him in the face square. He fell back but then the other guys came in close before one could jump her she kicked him back.

She was at the winning end as all of them were getting beaten good by Artemis this small young girl. Artemis felt good she needed to hit something. Beating up these losers was easy, half way through she wasn't even putting much of an effort. Mentally patting herself and laughing at them she was in her element. That was until she felt a sudden prick in her neck followed with lightness, dizziness, her body was going week everything was turning into a blur, feeling slight numbness her legs gave way.

Before hitting the ground her unknown attacker caught her, holding her up and close to his body. Thought as though, her body was like all power and energy had left it, her mind was still lightly lucid. The man deeply inhaled Artemis scent.

"this one smells tasty." The guy said as he nuzzled in her neck. "ill take care of this. You go clean off that blood. Pathetic" he said picking her up bridal style.

"n-n_o…_" Artemis tried to resist but her own body was not listening, was not reacting. Now she was feeling it, scared.

"shu... now don't worry ill take good care of you." He said seductively holding her body very so closes to his. There was a glint of dirt in his eyes like that of a predator just about to have it was with its pray. For the first time Artemis was scared.

She was so scared she wanted to rather die then to know what is gonna come next. She wasn't ready, not for this not now and not like this. In situations like this you think of that person who would come and save you the first thought was her dad but that only fueled her pain and hurt more. In times like this you want your dad to be the hero but in her case it wasn't likely to happen.

"n… Gre…Can..Ro.." she kept muttering incoherent words. Which didn't make sense to anyone.

"hey, tony found a new onw?" one of the guys said as tony entered one of the rundown down houses.

"yup but this one seems special, I might just keep this one. Gonna have to discipline her first though." Tony said carrying Artemis up the stairs and into what seemed to be his room. Threw her on the bed. Her body fell on it like a doll would.

She tried to stir, and the numbness was slowly subsiding, not that it was completely but she was trying her to move.

"im gonna do good to you," tony said turning his back and taking off his jacket and searching for something from his drawer. In that time Artemis felt her phone vibrate, unable to see who it was from she just answered it, And dropped the phone since there was no life in her to grab hold on anything.

"do you know what this is?" tony said as he took out the injection and turned around. "This thing gives you the extra energy to do what we have to do." He smirked at her.

"ill do one thing. Ill give you a shot and give myself as well just soo we keep things interesting." He went to her and again injected her. "and if you try to miss behave then ill just have to give you another one."

"NO." Words started to become more and more clear. "le-let… me..me GO. He..lp" she tried fighting

"no one is gonna hear you now doll." He said after injecting himself and hovering over her body slowly leaning in and getting lost in her scent again. A tear started to trickle down through the side of her face.

"don't cry. Is this your first time? Oh ill try to go easy but im a man you know cant make any promise. But I promise you that this night you won't forget."

"Artemis! Hello. What going on. Artemis where are you. Hello?!" Wally shouted in to his phone standing in the kitchen. "ARTEMIS! ROBIN!" Wally yelled frantic worried and scared at the other line.

**A.N i know alot of you people might hate this story by now but what ever "shrugs" also what do you think should there be rape or no rape.**

**would wally reach her in time?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. i know im probably the worst to leave you all like this, and not updating for a while. im sorry didnt get any privacy to get this done but i promise if u all review it and let me know how else you want it to go like then the next chapter will be up wednesday :) just keep viewing and reviewing it.**

"let got! Let…." Fade out.

"let's got!" Megan sang all excited flying into the debriefing room.

"We're ready." Artemis Wally and Robin said in union, casually coming into the same room.

"Where is Conner?" Kaldur asked, coming in view next to Megan.

"oh, he's coming" Megan told the team.

"Megan are you sure its ok. I mean a party thrown by your school friends; doesn't it seem a little too much if we all go?" Artemis voiced her concern.

"I agree" Kaldur said in agreement to Artemis's worry.

"no, no not at all." Megan said. "They said if we know of any friends then we should invite them.

"They just said to invite hot friends" Conner said as he entered the room.

"you kids should stay in then" Artemis said cheekily at wally and robin.

"hey ill have you know girls just can't resist the Wall Man." Wally said coolly. "And rob here is my wing man." Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"hey its either this or sitting in." robin said, "bats on a league mission so… and plus wally would be needing help, since he would be probably be hitting on every committed and non committed girl. if you know what I mean" robin said the last part in a slight low voice to Artemis to which she just giggled.

"hey I heard that" wally said annoyed. Robin and Artemis just laughed as did the entire team.

"alright then lets go. And remember no one goes home you all are spending the night at the will be a slumber party" Megan told everyone as she dragged Conner by the arm out with the team right behind following.

"I don't think-"

"relax kal, just have fun and let loose. You need it" Artemis said as she patted him on the back. "Besides you never know you may just get lucky tonight." Artemis winked trying to give Kaldur some encouragement.

* * *

"Seems like ill be getting lucky tonight" tony said. As he lifted Artemis up slightly to take off her jacket.

She lay there as her inside changed in a strange, in many uncomfortable ways. Tony going back to his desk took another sip of his drink containing alcohol.

"just a few more minutes till you are more conscious then you will be feeling hot, eager and willing." He said by his desk arms folded.

Artemis head was rushing with events of the day. How could everything go so wrong so fast…

* * *

"you're here with Megan and Conner right." A cute blonde guy with clear blue eyes asked Artemis, who just nodded her head. He extended his hand. "Hi I'm Sam, and you are…"

"Artemis" she said as she took his hand and shook it. Being here more than an hour each slowly dispersed as the boys joined Conner off with football team. And Megan was called by Karen on an emergency bumblebee meeting, leaving Artemis all alone. Until Sam showed up, not that she minds.

"you don't go to our school? Not that I have seen you around. How do you know them?" he asked sipping his soda. Artemis looked around slight uncomfortable. The house was packed probably every teen in happy harbour was here since it was a small town.

"oh yeah I don't just visiting. We are um… they are like family friends sort of…. Mutual friends…its kinda complicated" she said sounding confident.

"ah. Cool" he smiled, brings Artemis to take in his attractive looks he was probably around Conner's age and well-built to.

"so how do you know Megan." She asked trying to engage in a conversation.

"I don't. But now I probably would if I should get to know you." He flirted Artemis blushed, but realized the signs of flirting.

Not too far from the two teens engaged in flirting did one boy feel uncomfortable. Almost squeezing the drink hard in his hand…

"wally, lets go we are leaving?" Conner came with kaldur.

"you sure Artemis seems to be enjoying herself." He said before stalking off in her direction.

"wally" dick called but followed the very so distracted red head.

"Artemis, lets go we are leaving." Wally said standing in front of Artemis followed by Robin.

"oh ok." Artemis said "ill go now bye." she said to Sam before walking off.

"hey don't be a stranger." Sam Said taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek. Artemis lost for like a fraction of a second.

"oh don't worry she is staying with megan any way." Robin said being the troll that he is. Wally shot him a nasty look.

"lets go." Wally said as he pushed robin and Artemis out of the party scene towards Megan Conner and kaldur.

"this was, fun. Never knew the surface worlds party would be so interesting." Kaldur said still with a cup in his hand from the party as he sipped it.

"is this your first time?" Megan asked curiously.

"yes."

"mine too, oh as well as Conner's. we have been to the Halloween party but . this was more people." She said smiling.

"Seriously. You all should get out more." Artemis said stretching out as they walked their way back to the cave. "Where do you party robin. Surly you must get out or do u and bats just stay in caves all the time?"

"Gotham. Mostly but then who ever say they go any good. Mostly ends up with someone hurt drugged kidnapped or something." Robin said hands in his pockets as the nights cold slow was settling in, not that It bothered Megan. "Where's your scene at Artemis. I mean star city is not as bad as Gotham. Do u party there or in Gotham with your cousin?" he smirked as he trolled on that topic, much to her dismay.

"i don't." she said wide eyed avoiding the it now and looking away.

"really I think I saw you at max…"

"yeah he was my cousins friends sometimes we hang." She said quickly before anyone else heard it. but wally scoffed at her comment.

"im sure if you say saw her then you probably did. A party anywhere and Artemis is there." Wally sneered at the two.

"wait what is that suppose to mean." Artemis said folding her arms confused yet irate at what he meant by it.

"did you track her location right are you sure she is here in Gotham?" wally frantically asked robin. who was doing his thing on his hand set computer. just standing in the alley way out of the zetube.

"yeah. Oh, God." Robin said as he went wide eye at the screen.

**A.N ok so i know this was just to get your mind set on how and why things are happening the way they are and how somethings may seem ironic to certain situations. also so that you may understand the emotional impending guilt that is going to come.**

**thank you my wonderful followers i heart you :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. hey everyone im really sorry for the long and late update. but here it is, dont hate me. this week im gonna try and close up on my other stories and upload the chapter's quickly once my beta gives me a reply :P any way, i cant say enjoy but try and understand. **

"No wally tell me what is that supposed to mean?" Artemis huffed at Wally.

"nothing that you would understand." He said carelessly, making Artemis more furious with him at every passing moment.

"I don't think he means anything Artemis. Just ignore it. I was just joking…" robin tried to ease up the argument, which was just waiting to blow out of proportions, as it always does with them.

"yeah your probably right. No need to burn my energy." She just let it roll down her back.

"Whatever" wally said low under his own breath.

"so what do u guys wanna watch?" Megan asked all cherry as her arm was linked in with Conner's. "we can watch hum…. How about a romantic comedy?" everyone well mostly all gave a disapproving sound and gestures.

"how about a nature film." Kaldur suggested.

"or how about we watch a horror movie. MAMA." Artemis suggested wally rolled his eyes and gave a deep sigh.

"the movie is not even out yet." Wally said irritably at artemis.

"yeah isn't it coming out somewhere in march." Conner said.

"nothing that our little boy wonder of hacking cant fix." Artemis said as she put her arms around robins neck in a buddy way.

"little?" robin said weirdly looking up at artmies.

"normally I don't condone of illegal activities such as piracy but… yeah I hear mama is a fine horror movie."

"yep been needing some horror movie in my life." Artemis said and robin buddying their way in to the cave.

* * *

"oh now look at you. You look horrified. Don't worry it will go away soon" Tony said ripping off Artemis tank top. His hand feeling her body up and down around the waist and up the shoulders he was like an animal the way he was taking in the sight before him… Her very half naked sight.

Artemis had gave up on saying anything. In her distorted confused and scared mind she knew of at least one thing that saying anything to him was a useless a pathetic attempt to nothing. However her tears did not stop because her body her muscles still ached and her mind was feeling everything too strong at once making it hard to make out what is what.

Slowly and slowly there was this increasing feel of hunger within Artemis. Her insides were getting hot and hotter. With every inch of her body that was touched she felt disgusted, but at the same time was lustful for it.

_Goddamit! No!_

Crying inwardly and hating herself, for being week to be giving into it. Artemis, truly now wanted to die, nothing could give her more pleasure then to die but, not before killing this piece of scum. The scum of the earth.

Her entire body was heightened to the touch. She felt crazy in her head as the lips of the vile beast sucked down on her neck… Then collar bone… With each suck she let out an involuntary moan. Exciting her predator with her involuntary miserable yet pleasurable moan, he went lower holding her firm with one hand and unhooking her bar with the other…. but just as it was open his hands had found hers perky tight in his palms. Giving a good squeeze she…..

"AAAAAAA"

* * *

"wait Robin! What are we doing here she is in star. You made a mistake Artemis wouldn't come to Gotham for home she cant. She went home." A very fanatic angry confused speedster said looking at the boy wonder who was on his bike.

"im sure. Its.. its not too far from here." Robin said looking from his holographic wrist gadget thing.

"lets go." They both said, just then from the zeta tube tunnel they exited.

A million things were going on in both of the boys head. However none of them wanted to admit what was actually going on, which was likely to be really happening. They both did not wanna admit to it but it didn't mean that they were ready to deal with it, they were ready to kick butt when needed, or kick harder for selfish reasons.

Just as wally heard over the phone, what little he could have made out, he didn't tell or say anything to anyone. He didn't have the time. what he did was just grab the person closest to him and go! And thankfully it was robin. who could actually pin point her location faster than anyone else on the team and who else or why else would u wait for anyone, it would only kill him more on the inside and the delay may come at a costly price to Artemis.

He was trained, he was the protégé of the worlds greatest detective Batman, so he knew just how to keep a cool head in situations like, or, well, similarly less contracting then this. But in all truth the burden the pressure it was driving him insane he felt like if he didn't get there in time it would be his fault for not being able to compute faster. Ironically he kept this insanely well cool calm mask on his face that didn't show the tension, the dismay the doubt of self that he was feeling. Over the years batman has trained robin well in the art of deception, and hiding of the emotions. Almost to well that it angered wally to see him calm, well calmer then expected, which in all honesty he wasn't however wally wouldn't say so because he too knew that now wasn't the time, and also because he needed someone to be the strong one right now.

* * *

They were here. This was it. The worst of the worst in Gotham. It was where the homeless, pimps, whores, drug dealers, convicts of stealing, murder and rape would reside. It was an endless pit of dark loneliness and despair.

"which building" wally said firmly though the gritted teeth. Robin looking again at his holo-wrist "WHICH BUILDING" he asked again, but a bit more loudly and force in his voice gaining the attention of nearly everyone on the street. Robin pointed to the one with a red light in the dark building.

Wally decided there was no time to waste, with everyone crowding in wally just adjusted his goggles and didn't even give them the chance but just flashed through them. Robin thinking the same that there wasn't much of anytime shot at the targeted buildings rooftop and swung over the angry crowd of miserable low life thugs. Robin went crashing through the window into THE room.

Wally super speed through everything and everyone in his way, except for that one person outside THE room door only beat him through the door as the door knocked out and down though impact.

Now stood two teen, just a while ago were innocent but now were ripped out of their innocence.

Just they knew what it feels like to have every bone ever ounce every hair in there body wanting blood off the man that…

"ar-ar-"

"artemis" both the boys voice came week, scared, vulnerable.

"whats that going on out-side" tony said walking out of the bathroom in just his his loosely hung jeans, with his belt, button and zip open, to almost reveal his boxers.

* * *

**A.N thought why torture you and let the story begin. **

**also i have burnt my right hand and i think its pealing off or something any it hurts like !$#%!^!&#(# ! so just in case of major spelling errors im sorry and please read and review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

Can't function they killed Wally I'm gonna be on fire tomorrow with a new story! This week all my other stories will come to an end! And I shall be a better writer to help and keep the fandom alive and being an honest and good responsible author.

I'm out and on my phone so I'm sorry about every thing I am an emotional wreck and need to sleep and once I'm up I will upload the story and quickly Finnish them so I can give you all something much better I owe that tO The fandom. Also I'm alone in my place for I alone am a yj lover also at school. I know this will sound weird but I need someone to talk to about all this it's annoying me if anyone knows of good good rp sites or a chat room or something I would really appreciate it :yj thank you all for your support over the time


End file.
